I found my missing piece
by Alicia.Maree
Summary: What if Edward didnt come back? Bella is a vampire and has been for the last 70 years. Her new family and her are on there way back to forks. her family attends the forks school. Whats going to happen? will she find Edward? Read and find out. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

It's been 70 years since I saw him, since I've heard his voice, since the last time we touched. I still remember hi s last words 'it would be like I never existed' they replay over and over again in my head. I also remember our last touch, his lips pressed to my forehead, my eyes closed and when reopened, he was gone. My last memory of him, not a happy one, and I see it in my head every day, hoping that we would meet again and leave each other in a good memory to remember him by. But it will never happen, he didn't want me , so he won't even be looking for me , I'm supposed to be dead, he thinks I'm dead. I bet you his enjoying his distractions. I bet you he has forgotten all about me.

So, I'm a vampire and have been for 70 years I'm stuck in my 18 year old body, but look different. My skin is chalky pale; it even looks more pale than normal because of my brown hair that goes all the way down to my waist. My eyes are no longer than brown, he loved, but a soft gold. I'm classed as a vegetarian vampire because my family and I live of animal blood. I live with my family, who are, Summer, Heidi, Natasha, Chris, Nathan and Luke, there all together of course. Summer with Chris, Natasha with Nathan and Heidi and Luke. I am the only one by myself and that's not going to change ever.

It was a week after he left; I decided to go to our meadow, the one he took me to, the one where we confessed what we felt. I knew he wanted me to forget him, but I didn't want to let go. I walked through the clearing towards the meadow. Once I was in the meadow, I laid down on the cool grass and dint move an inch, just remembering him there with me. I must've been there for hours, because the next thing I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by people, but when I looked again, they were chalky pale and had gold eyes, they were vampires.

I remember exactly what happened. I got off the ground and stood there frightened.

They introduced themselves, and said they were lost, and that is why they ended up there. But I knew it was a cover up story, they were really out here hunting. I knew this. They didn't have a clue that I knew about their kind.

I remember a brief conversation, saying things hoping I didn't upset them. I wanted to say all these things, but I held them back.

I knew the things I wanted to say and with my luck one of them bubbled up to my mouth and escaped my lips without my permission.

"I know, what you are, use are vampires, but don't worry I won't tell anybody, you don't need to be afraid." I remember saying this and standing there waiting for a reply, but instead my reply was getting bitten on both of my wrists and then everything went dark. I remember feeling arms cradling me and the next thing, feeling like I was flying.

The next thing I know, I was in pain, and wishing I was dead, but I knew what was going on and reminded myself, chanted tom myself _It's only three days, just three days._

The next thing, I opened my eyes and seeing everything through new eyes. Then laying my eyes on my new family.

It was about 2 weeks later, that I discovered my power, well discovered my powers. I've got 2. I can mind-read and see the future through visions. These powers remind me too much of them, but I didn't choose them, they chose me.

Well, my family and I have moved around a lot in the last 70 years, and right now we're moving back to Forks, they place I fell in love, the place where my hear t was broken and the place when I left my old family and friends behind, to be with my new family.

Tomorrow, we start school; again, Natasha and Nathan are our parents, our creators. Summer and Luke are brother and sister, Summer and senior and Luke a junior. Heidi and Chris are twins and both seniors, all their last names are Lane. As for me, I'm Bella, playing a junior role once again. My last name Masen, Bella Masen, it sounds right doesn't it?

I chose Masen, so he would be a part of me forever, our human memories fade, so I try to remember him every day so I will never forget. He was the missing piece of me, and he will always be in my heart. I will never forget him and I will always love him, that part of me as never changed and it never will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Edwards P

Authors Note:

My friend and I have discovered that we will be writing this story together. I alicat30 will be doing Bella's perspective, whilst my friend Micky will be doing Edwards. So you get the full impact and so it will be technically in to different perspectives. I think Micky doing Edwards part is really good and ii believe that she is talented.

Ok please review and tell me how you like this situation and what you like about the story and if you want more. Thanks

Chapter 2: Edwards P.O.V.

How can everything remind me of her, it's been 70 years, and still everything I do and see reminds me of her. Can vampires go insane? If so, than I hit insane 50 years ago. How could my life still revolve around her so much, she's probably on her deathbed by now, if she's not already dead. But, who can I blame but myself, I built it up, which was wrong in the first place, but then I left. The last memory I have of her is the look on her face when I said I was leaving. If I could sleep, it would be in every single nightmare of mine, her face, her soft brown eyes filled with pain and overflowing with tears, her delicate lips, in which I would kill to have against mine one more time, pushed together in a frown, as if she was trying to stop herself from screaming or crying.

I was pulled back into reality by the burning in my throat, I realised that I could smell a mountain lion, and it was close. I had to give myself up to my senses, which has kind of been like heaven for me lately, I couldn't let myself think of Bella, or I would lose concentration, and my meal. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe filling all the space in my lungs, even though it was a tad uncomfortable, it calmed me. I opened my eyes, and all my other senses, to my surroundings. A gust of wind blows from the east, I inhale through my nose, smelling the delicious scent of mountain lion. I turn my head in that direction a second before I turn my body, standing there, making sure I have the exact position of the animal, then I lunge into a run, my surroundings a green and brown blur beside me. Then I see it, the mountain lion laying in the shade of a tree, it gently places its head on its folded paws.

I lunged again, racing towards this animal, within a second I have this animal in my hands, I bend down to its expose neck, and only to have it turns its face towards me. I froze, dropping the mountain lion, it gets back onto its feet and turns to me slowly backing away, looking at me with its brown eyes, almost exactly like her. I stumble backwards, hitting a root, I began to fall backwards.

I felt like I was falling in slow motion, I had plenty of time to stick out my arm to stop myself from falling, but I couldn't, or I didn't want to. I hit the ground with a loud thud, but I still lay there, shocked from those eyes. I tried to make my arms move but they wouldn't, I tried to force myself to get up and get the mountain lion before it got away, but at that thought, I felt a pain where my heart should be, a pain like it was ripping. The voice in the back of my head, my voice, was saying _'How could you consider it, those eyes, her eyes, how could you even consider hurting something that resembles her'._

I heard foot steps, maybe a mile or so away, and straight after hear the foot steps, I heard her thoughts. _'Edward, where are you? Edward, I know you're somewhere in here. Edward, answer me'_, I could hear the panic in her thoughts. A flash of a vision she had filled her mind, and mine. It was of me, lying exactly where I was, with an expression on my face that was a mixture of shock, pain and anger. She was much closer now, and after half a second, she made her way out of some bushes, towards me.

"Oh Edward" she said as she saw my laying on the ground. A picture of my face filled my head, my expression was more pain filled than the one in her vision.

"I am so sorry" she said as she looked at the lion's eyes as it retreated. I could even see a flicker of pain across her face.

She took a deep breath, and stepped closer towards me.

"Edward" she said pausing, making sure I was paying attention. She took another deep breath, "Carlisle thinks it's time". I saw my face again in her thought, this time my eyes were filled with confusion. She took another deep breath, _'Why was she taking so many breathes for? Why cant she just say it'_, even though I could know what she meant, but that part of my mind was in shock still, I couldn't concentrate enough to read her thoughts. She stepped closer, holding out her hand, offering to help me up, but I remained lying there, I needed to know what she wanted to say before I did anything else.

She took another deep breath, as she lowered her arm, "Edward, we're moving back to Forks"


	3. Chapter 3

adBella's P

Bella's P.O.V

Chapter 3:

Its nights like this, were I wish I could sleep, that I could dream, wonderful dreams. I miss not being able to sleep, to escape reality for a couple of hours. How I wish to escape reality, even if it's just for a little while.

While I was, waiting in the car, to head off to school, again, for the hundredth time, I overheard Chris asking Summer out for dinner, great another shopping trip, hopefully Heidi, will go with her this time, she is a shopping addict that Summer.

As, I was driving, summer was bouncing in her seat in excitement, clearly excited about her date, with Chris, it was rare for him to ask her out, so this was special to her.

We arrived at school in time, while I took in the building it was the exact same as I remember it. As soon as I hoped out of the car, we all headed to our classrooms, to begin our school charade, once again. I had English first which was boring, I knew everything already. The next class I had was biology.

As I walked to my biology class, I realized something; it was the exact classroom, as 70 years ago. As I walked in the classroom, my eyes darted to the table, where we sat, so long ago. As I took in the room I realized that I would be sitting at the same desk, but alone this time, without him staring at me with his gold eyes or without our elbows touching, because we sat so close. This class was going to be the longest class in history, for the whole year, because he won't be beside me.

I finally ended up outside the classroom, letting out a sigh of relief; I thought that class was never going to end. I headed towards my locker to put my books away and get money for lunch, even though I didn't need lunch, we had to have our props, so we weren't suspicious.

As soon as I closed my locker door, Summer was beside me, scaring me half to death. She giggled, while I settled myself down. I heard a 'sorry' come from her in a whisper.

"Bella, you'll never guess what, Chris asked me out!" she said, loud enough for people around us to hear. She always wanted attention.

"That's great Summer, I'm happy for you" I said just as loud as she did.

"You're coming shopping with me, we'll meet after school by your car, no arguments" she demanded.

"Why me? Can't you ask Heidi to go with you?" I mumbled, how did I know this was coming?

"She's busy with school stuff" Summer whispered and the continued in her thoughts '_You know she's a nerd'_.

"Fine, Summer, I'll go, I will meet you by my car after school" and with that I turned and headed towards the cafeteria.

The rest of the school day, passed quickly and I dreaded for the shopping trip ahead. But I would go; I didn't want an angry Summer around at home. My last class was gym, so once the bell went I headed towards the girls locker room to get changed, then headed to the car, where Summer was waiting.

We headed towards Seattle, towards the biggest mall that it held. Summer grabbed my arm as soon as I was out of my car door and dragged me to the biggest clothes stall that had the perfect date outfits. Summer wanted the perfect clothes; she always got the perfect outfit.

We must've shopped for hours before she decided on the perfect outfit, that I actually didn't mind at all. It was a blue dress that looked all crinkled up. It was strapless and had a blue tie that wrapped around just above her waist.

We then went to go get the accessories; this was my favorite part, because I got to help her with it. We both decided on a white handbag, that went with the outfit perfectly, we also decided on a ring that was silver with blue diamonds on the front, which was the exact blue as the dress. We also found a silver necklace with a heart pendant that had silver patterns engraved all over it.

I decided to head over to another rack of clothes, while Summer headed off to the shoe department. She loved shoes and would have every single pair if she could. It was there, where I could hear Summer talking to someone. I was pretty sure that I heard the other voice before, but where?

I decided to walk over to the shoe department, that's when I saw her. I stopped dead in my tracks, not wanting to go any further. They were having a conversation along the lines of 'I would buy those shoes, there gorgeous'. I couldn't believe my eyes, was I dreaming, was the last 70 years all a bad nightmare?

I took a hesitant step forward, to get Summer and run. Suddenly Summer looked up and smiled warmly at me.

"Hey, have you met my sister?" Summer said, pointing at me.

I stopped and looked down, at a pixie like face turning towards me, with a smile on her face, but when she met my eyes the smile faded. Did they really hate me that much?

"Bella" she whispered as I nodded. I had to get away. Was he here to?

I looked around and couldn't find him. I turned around to face her again, Alice.

"Please, don't tell him, please" I whispered, has I headed out the store, knowing she would hear me.

Authors Note:

Thanks for reading, this so far, I hope it's interesting.

Please review this story as it does give my friend and I a boost to keep writing. Thanks

Summers outfit: /wp-content/uploads/2008/03/1st-date-outfit-4.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Edward's P

Chapter 4: Edward's P.O.V.

As we speed down the familiar streets of Seattle, I couldn't help but feel anxious.

'_Are you ok? You look nervous' _I saw a reflection of my face in my sisters mind. I did look nervous, my face was tense and stiff. I tried to relax my muscles so I could give Alice a smile, but it felt wrong and uncomfortable. Alice reached out her hand, placing it on my cheek.

'_You don't have the same smile anymore, not just now, but for the last 70 years. It's really sad, but you have to move on, I'm sorry to say, but…' _

I knew what she was trying to say, that I should try to forget Bella, I winced at the thought of her name. How can I forget her, when everything reminds me of her? Even if I wanted to forget her, I don't think it would be possible. I inhaled a lung full of air, _'It's to late, you made your choice, now you've got to live with it' _the voice in the back of my head told me, my voice, which made it all seem worse.

"Edward, please try to move on. Do you know you're putting Esme through? Everytime she sees you…", my hands clenched the steering wheel.

"Alice, do you think I enjoy everything reminding me of Bella? Do you?" I yelled. I didn't mean to, but it's like she was implying that I wanted reminders of Bella everywhere, that I wanted to be tortured by my memories of her. "I know, I shouldn't of said anything, I'm sorry" Alice said in a calm voice, as she returned to staring out the window.

We drove in silence for a while, then Alice gasped.

"I need a new outfit for school. Edward can we please go shopping"

"No Alice, we have to get home"

"What about later, come on Edward, please". I turned to her, I have always wondered how someone so small could be so annoying.

"Alice…", I turned to look at her, but her eyes were glazed and distant, as if she were seeing something different to at was in front of her.

"It's official, you're coming shopping"

"That's what your vision was about, me coming shopping" I asked in a bored tone. I couldn't care less about her vision, I just wanted to get "home" and…

"Edward" Alice said pointing to the side of the road. I turned into our old and new drive way, driving towards the large white three story house. Why were we coming back to the same house?

Alice was already in the house with her bags before I had opened my car door. I walked to the back of my car getting out my bags, I placed them on the ground to close the boot of my car, but when I went to grab my bags, Alice had already taken them. I sighed, walking human speed to the house, but once I stepped into the door frame, Alice already had my arm dragging back to the car.

"Edward and I are going shopping" she said over her shoulder.

"Have fun" Emmett called down to us with a chuckle. I didn't see the point in fighting with Alice, so instead I just let Alice drag me to my car.

On the way to Seattle, neither Alice nor I talked, instead we both watched Alices visions. Alice's vision was of her talking to another girl, another one of us, but once the girl turned around and said _"Have you met my sister", _the vision vanished, as if someone had switched the power off on a T.V.

'_What the heck happened?' _Alice thought.

"I dunno" I replied. Alice returned to the exact same scene in her mind, with the exact same outcome. Alice turned to me, her face confused.

"I don't know Alice, has this ever happened before?"

"No, I don't think so", she replied as she searched her memory trying to find a time when this had happened, but nothing.

We didn't have time to dwell on it; we reached the shops a couple of minutes after Alice's vision issue.

"Ok, I'm going to go try on some clothes. Come on, I need your opinion" Alice said as she started tugging on my arm, trying to drag me into the shop.

"Why don't you go ahead, choose the best three, then I'll come back in half an hour and tell you what I think" Alice agreed, walking into the store. I didn't know where I was planning to go, but I let my feet carry me, my mind else where. I don't know why I insist on being alone, when I think about Bella more when I'm alone. I _need_ to forget about her, but I can't, or won't, I want to remember her, no matter how my pain I inflict on myself.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been walking when I decided to look at my watch, I had ten minutes left, until I had to go back and help Alice decided on her outfit. Yay. I turned around on my heels, walking a tad faster so I could make it back on time, _'nothing worse than an annoyed Alice'_ I thought, but there was something worse, and I did it, I inflicted it on myself. My mind started wandering again, but I kept my pace. I was at the front of the store, about to pull it open, when someone ran out it, bumping into me. My reflexes made me catch her, but she straightened up at an unnatural speed, then someone else walked out the door. I recognised the second girl, the girl from Alice's vision, but the first girl, I had never seen before, but I felt a strange pull towards her. Why did I want to grab her waists and pull her closer to me? Why did I have an uncontrollable urge to kiss her?

"I'm so sorry" I said to the girl I was holding. She took a step back from me, looking at her feet, hiding her face.

'_He is so hot'_ thought the girl from Alice's vision.

"Thank-you" I replied with out thinking.

"What?" she said aloud, _'How did he know that?'_

"Summer, come on" the girl standing in front of me said as she grabbed the other girls arm. "Um… thanks for catching me" She said to me as she walked away, still not lifting her head.

"Your welcome" I whispered even though they were a couple of meters away.

I went to open the door again, when Alice came out in a rush.

"Alice"

"Edward, I have to go talk to Carlisle. Come on"

A/N: Ok, a couple of things. Please forgive me, I found this chapter really hard to write. Also, I don't think I got Edwards character right in this chapter, but I promise I'll do better next time. And for those of you who don't enjoy cliff hangers, I think they make the story funnier, even for me write it with my friend. Micky xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: BPOV

Chapter 5: BPOV

While I was sitting in my room, looking up at the ceiling, my mind started to wander. I couldn't help, but think about yesterday. _How is it possible? Did it really happen? Is that the first and last time ill see him?_ All these questions, but no answers and believe me answers I will never get. This just frustrated me. I couldn't think straight, I even lost track of time, until Heidi pulled me back into reality.

"Come on, Bella, we don't want to be late." She said through the door. But when I didn't answer, she entered my room. I took in her facial expression and it was full of concern.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I turned my head so I was staring at ceiling.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I replied with a weak smile. "Let's go".

Once we arrived at school, I headed for my English class, with my thoughts still on Edward. A mixture of emotions passed through me, when I thought that name, anger, hurt, pain and joy. That's all I could think about during English. More questions seemed to pop up in my head. Would I see him again? Did I want to see him again?

The day was going pretty well until my Biology class. As I sat down at . desk, I couldn't help but turn my eyes to the chair he used to sit in and the chair he wouldn't sit in again. I kept my attention down at the table and didn't bother to look up, when the door opened.

All of sudden, all the girls thoughts exploded in my head. All saying how hot he was. But one thought in particular caught my attention. '_Look at his bronze hair, topaz eyes_ a_d perfect body'. _That thought made me look up and he was right beside me, dam it, the seat next to me was the only one left. As I lifted my gaze, his eyes connected with mine, he held the gaze and I had to look away, I looked down and my hair fell over to my left shoulder. All through the lesson I tried to ignore him, but couldn't help looking through the screen of my hair, a couple of times and each time I wished I didn't because he was staring right down at me, with a look of confusion on his face.

As soon as the bell rang, I gathered my books and I rushed out of the classroom without looking over my shoulder. I ran to my locker and waited for Heidi to join me.

When Heidi decided to join me, we turned around and headed for the cafeteria, to only be stopped in our tracks by Edward. He looked at me with confusion and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's your name?" he asked. When he said that I turned my head to Heidi and said

"Please, Heidi, I need to get away?" Heidi looked at me confused but in her thoughts she said '_go on' _once she said that I turned on my heels and headed in the opposite direction. Once I rounded the corner, I peeked over my shoulder at him and he looked confused, so I knew Heidi's power was working.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Edwards P

Chapter 6: Edwards P.O.V.

_What was going on?_ My whole being wanted to chase after her, but somehow, my legs weren't going to move.

"_What's up with her" _thought the girl standing in front of me, apparently named Heidi.

"Um… could you let me walk now". Heidi turned her attention to me.

"Um… I guess" I felt the feeling returned to my legs.

"Thank-you"

"Your, um… welcome" she said, confused, _'Who is this guy?', _she thought.

"I'm Edward Cullen". Heidi looked at me confused, then she looked at my eyes.

'_Is he…?'_

"Yes, I am the same as you are"

"I um… have to go" I bowed my head politely to her as she walked away, her face reflecting the confusion in her thoughts.

My last class was a blur, my thoughts still on that girl. _Who was she? Do I know her? _I felt as though I did, as though she was an old friend, but how is that possible, any of my old friends, not that I had many outside of my family, would be dead by now. At last the finale bell rang. I was dieing to get back home, to get somewhere where everything made sense, where I felt comfortable. I slowly walked to my silver Volvo, alone, Alice insisted that I came to school alone whilst the rest of the family took Rose's convertible. I hopped into my car to discover that I was almost out of gas, _'That's weird, I could've sworn I had a full tank' _I thought.

It took me around 15 minutes longer to get home, but once I did, I felt relief wash over me. I couldn't understand why I was relieved, but I was. I was walking towards the front door, when I heard whispers.

"She's a vampire"

"But how is it possible? When?" It sounded like Alice and Carlisle were arguing. I started picking through their minds to find the answers I wanted, but Alice suddenly whispered 'Edward', then all their mind became preoccupied with things that didn't matter. Esme was going over her to do list, Carlisle was going over a patients medical sheet in his mind, Alice was thinking about all the 'necessarities' she needed to go shopping for, Jasper was thinking about what he was planning to do with Alice, Emmett was thinking about a prank to pull on Rose. I turned to face Rose, her mind going though so many things, but then I heard the one thing I didn't want to hear. It was as if she whispered it, then tried to hide it with thoughts of Emmett.

"What about Bella?" I asked, furious that they were talking about her.

"Edward, darling, you need to calm down" Esme said in a soothing voice as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged out from under her touch.

"Someone tell me" I yelled as Jasper tried to calm me down, without success, "Tell me now". Jasper ran out of the room, my emotions were too much for him, but I didn't care at this point of time.

"Jasper" Alice said as she ran out after him. I watched her as she ran out, and then returned my attention back to Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett.

"I'm thinking Alice is going to need help with Jasper" Emmett said as he jumped out of his chair and followed Alice, trying to escape the scene I was creating.

"I should go make sure Emmett doesn't do something stupid" Rose said as she gracefully stood, then ran after Emmett. After watching my siblings exit, I turned my attention to Carlisle, then to Esme. Esme was looking at Carlisle, who took a deep breath and stood from the wooden table.

"Edward, come sit down" Carlisle said as he gestured towards the couch. I took a deep breath as I followed Carlisle; I sat on the couch then turned to face him.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" I asked, as I looked through his mind, hoping that the question would cause a break in his block. Nothing.

"Edward, please calm down" Esme said in a whisper.

"No, tell me what's going on. Why were you talking about Bella?"

"Edward" Carlisle said with more authority in his voice, "Stop yelling right now"

"Why were you talking about Bella?" I yelled as I stood up

"Edward, please" Esme begged again.

"Why?" was all I yelled this time.

"Edward" Carlisle said as he stood.

"Carlisle, answer me"

"Edward" Esme said with shock in her voice. I had never spoken to my parent figures so rudely before.

"Fine, I'm going hunting" I yelled as I ran out the door.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to get as far away from my family as I could. I had never reacted like that, never spoken to Carlisle like that before, why was I doing it now? I was in the mountain range farthest from my house, but I didn't feel like hunting, I just had to get away.

I ended up just sitting in a tree above a mountain lion, watching it search for its next meal. I was amazed by the fact that I could just sit there, watching the lion, feeling its heat, smelling its scent, without causing myself pain. I guess most of the reason was that my mind wasn't on my thirst, it was on Bella, what my family was discussing and that girl, the girl I've bumped into twice, both times having the urge to kiss her. I didn't even know what she looked like; both times she hid her face and ran away from me. _Why did she run away? Have I done something to her? No, I couldn't have, I've never met her._

As I tried to find answers for these questions in my head, I started to hear footsteps, _'Why were hikers this far up the mountain?' _was my first thought, till I caught the scent, they weren't human, they were vampires, not that it would effect me. Then the wave of thoughts hit me, they were closer now.

'_Why did I wear heals a hunting trip, honestly, what was I thinking?' _

"You wore heels on a hunting trip because you are an idiot" said the voice I was just thinking about.

"She maybe an idiot, but she is a hot idiot" said a male voice, who, by the sound of it, kissed the girl in high heels.

"Oh, Heidi, could you tell Natasha or Nathan, or anyone, that I'll be over there, I can smell a mountain lion" a laugh came from her mouth in her beautiful musical voice. I wanted to run up to her and kiss her again, I don't even know her.

She emerged from the bushes, her brown hair perfectly framing her perfect pale face. Every inch of her screamed perfect, her almost black eyes, her lips. I fought the urge, stronger than ever now, to jump down and kiss her, but I didn't even know her, but the sense of familiarity was still there. I watched her as she circled the creature; finally she lunged towards it, catching the surprised animal. I watched silently as she sunk her teeth into the animal, I continued to watch until she lifted her head, showing her now dark butterscotch eyes.

She was completely oblivious to me, until a twig from the tree I was sitting in snapped. She spun around, into a threatening crouch, a snarl escaped her lips. After a minute or two she straightened up, fixed her clothing and started walking away. I decided that it was now or never. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves; I jumped out of my tree, landing with a loud thud on the ground. She whipped around into the threatening crouch again. I looked at her as her expression become one of shock. She straightened up so fast; it was a blur, even to my eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked, wanting some answers. She merely nodded.

"But you didn't want me" she whispered so quietly it was hard for my ears to hear it.

"I beg your pardon"

"Nothing" she whispered again.

"May I ask how I know you?" she looked at the ground and remained silent.

I bent down so we were face to face, only to have her move her face out of my sight. I put my hands on the sides of her face and lifted it.

"70 years" she whispered, looking down at her feet, but only with her eyes. I stood there, with her face between my hands, staring at her. I knew who she meant, but I couldn't believe it was her.

"Bella" I asked as my voice shook. As if to answer my question, someone emerged from the bushes, looking at me, and then following my arms to Bella's face.  
"Bella?" the girl said Bella's name in the form of a question.

Bella took a deep breath.

"Edward, meet Summer. Summer, meet Edward".


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:

Im so sorry that it took ages to update. School started up again and I totally had a writing block its getting to the difficult stages in the story and I just want to get it right, so use like it.

I hope that you're enjoying this so far and please continue with your reviews they make me and my friend want to keep writing!! Thnx to our fans for supporting and for my other friends saying that I can do it if I put my mind to it and if it wasn't for them then I wouldn't continue this story!!

Okay sorry for raving on! Onto the story!!

BPOV

"Edward, meet Summer. Summer, meet Edward" I said, with a shaky breath. All I wanted to do was get away from here and never come back.

"Hi, Edward," Summer said in a flirty voice, trying to use her power, to make him fall in love with her. I loved this power, except it had its flaws, if the person was already in love, it didn't work on them.

"Hey, Summer, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said in return.

'_He's so cute and such a gentleman and one of us, even better, I want one' _Summer thought.

"No, go away" I hissed just loud enough for her to hear.

'_Oh Bella, can I please test my power out on this charming, young man, pretty please'_ Summer pleaded.

I turned to look at Summer who was standing there with pleading eyes. I sighed heavily and turned my gaze back to Edward. He stood there, still as a statue, he had no idea what Summers power was and the other thing is I couldn't read his thoughts and it was so frustrating not to hear what he thought. But I'm pretty sure he could her Summer because his face was painted with the look of confusion, that it was cute. '_Stop Bella, you can't think that, he doesn't like you,' _I thought to myself.

"Fine, Summer you can try," I said in a breathless sigh.

When I turned to look at Edward, he looked the same has before, confusion painted on his face and standing as still as a statue, I turned my gaze back to Summer to see if she had started yet and when I looked at her, she was putting has much concentration she had into it.

'_It's not working, why isn't it working, is he in love?' _as soon as she thought this, I knew he had moved on and that he loved somebody else. Anyway, why would he like me, I wasn't pretty or even beautiful, I was plain average, even as a human I was and it didn't change when I became vampire.

"What are you trying to do?," Edward said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Testing my power on you, but it doesn't seem to work on you," Summer replied, as if he should've known what she was doing.

"If I may, but can I ask, what is your power?," Edward asked in a curious tone.

"My power, is to make people fall in love with me, or other people, but it has its flaws," she carried on, "If the person is already in love then it doesn't work,".

"Mmm, and your trying that out on me, I guess?" Edward replied smoothly.

"Yes actually, but you must already be in love, because it didn't work on you just now," Summer replied with an icy tone.

I looked up into Edwards face for the first time, and he was staring at Summer and before I knew it he switched his gaze to me and then back to Summer.

"That's because, I'm already in love," He said it, as if it was the best thing in his life, like he didn't care I was standing right there and he was telling me, as well.

As soon as he said that, my non-beating heart, felt dead, not like before, because it actually is dead, but it felt like it was worse, like everything in my world crashed around me, once again in my life, well my existence.

I just wanted to run away, get anywhere, anywhere from him. He left me and didn't want me and never would again. I felt like, there was nothing to live for, my human family, was long gone and all my human friends are either on the deathbed or already died, Jacob was now my enemy and the wolf pack moved from La Push to another location and my vampire only had me because they bit me. I didn't belong anywhere.

'_I'm going to leave use guys, it seemed like use were going to chat before, I will see you at home Bella'_ She nodded to Edward and run in the direction she came from.

I didn't have anything to say to him.

Nothing at all.

It seemed like he wanted to say something, but was scared to say it.

"Just come out with it, Edward" I whispered to him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he whispered back.

He should be sorry I thought. He hurt me, but I wasn't forgiving him, not a chance. I was going to play clueless for a while like nothing was wrong.

"What are you sorry for?," I asked in my most innocent voice.

I looked up to see his eyes turn black with anger and I could tell he knew I was playing, it looked like he was going to start to yell.

So I took one step back and waited for his reply.


	8. Chapter 8

"Just come out with it" Bella said.

"I'm sorry" I replied, knowing that it wouldn't be enough but still hoping it will help.

"What are you sorry for" She said in the most innocent voice she could muster. A wave of rage ran through my body.

"Why do you do that Bella?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Do what Edward" she said in that innocent voice. Even though it infuriated me, I couldn't help but find her voice so cute.

"Do that" I yelled as loud as I could. Bella cringed away from my yelling, making me wish I had never yelled.

"Bella" I said in a soft voice.

"I have to go" Bella said as she turned to walk away. I grabbed her arm before she could get away from me again. I spun her around, thinking that now she was a vampire, her balance problems would be long gone. I was shocked to she her trying to regain her balance, without success. With a loud thump, Bella was on the ground. I tried to hold back my laughing, but I could help it. I let out a loud laugh.

Bella stood up, holding on to every ounce of dignity she still had.

"Good bye Edward" she said as she turned around again, but, like before, I grabbed her arm and turned her around, this time holding onto her, so she didn't fall.

"Edward, let go" she said as she tried to escape my hold.

"You haven't said weather or not you accept my apology" I said, even I could hear the smile in my voice.

"Well, you haven't told me what you are apologizing for" she said in an annoyed voice, causing my body to tense with anger.

"You know what I'm apologizing for" I said through clenched teeth.

"No Edward, I don't know. Now if you mind, I must be going" Bella said as she tuned around, this time I let her leave. She was almost out of the clearing when she turned around to face me.

"Nice to see you again Edward" she said with something that sound like sorrow in her voice, before she turned around and walked away. I couldn't help but scream, as loud as I could. Then it hit me, I still couldn't read her mind. Weird.

****************

I had no intentions of going home so fast, so I remain in the clearing I was, just a minute ago, talking to Bella. To eighteen year old Bella, not 88 year old Bella like it should've been. _'How? Why? When'_, then I realised I knew the answer to when. It mustn't have been to long after I left. Typical Bella. I leave and she goes and finds the first vampire she can.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, letting out all my frustration. I closed my eyes, thinking it might help calm me down, only to find that when I closed my eyes, all I could see was her. All I could think about was her, her eyes, her face, and her lips. It feels like the first time I met her, without the urge to kill her. My Bella was now a vampire, just like me. _'How could I be thinking __**my**__ Bella? She isn't mine, but how I wish she was again'_. Again I let out a frustrated scream.

I don't know how long I sat there, thinking about Bella, weather it had been minutes or hours, but I knew I had to go home. Esme was probably worried sick. I stood up and took a deep breathe, _'Time to go face Carlisle, and after I talked to him like that, I don't want to know what he is going to do'._

*****************

I wasn't paying attention when I jumped over the river, landing in our yard, so I was startled when I heard someone scream my name. I looked up to see Tanya running towards me with opened arms. I automatically opened my arms, the fact that Tanya was running towards me wasn't exactly sinking in. The next thing I knew, she was in my arms, giving me a very tight hug. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, which also shocked me. I heard a gasp from somewhere in the distance. I turned but couldn't see anyone. Then the scent hit me. _'Bella'_

"Edward is everything all right" Tanya asked as she looked at me with worry filled eyes.

"Oh, um… Yea everything is fine" I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Ok, everyone inside" Esme called from the veranda.

I looked over my shoulder one more time, hoping that, I don't know what I was hoping for, or what I wanted to see, but Bella face, full of pain and misery certainly wasn't it.

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, I was swamped with assignments and homework, and also I became a little stuck on this chapter. Hope you like, and please review, unless you don't want to, I mean you don't have to. OK, whatever.**


	9. Chapter 9

As I was trying to leave Edward in the forest, he kept grabbing at me. Finally though he let me leave.

When he let me go, I couldn't help myself I had to say it.

"Nice to see you again Edward".

I didn't know where I was running to, all I knew was I was running in the opposite direction. Once I was a couple of yards away, I heard a frustrated scream, coming from the direction I was just coming from, I soon realized that it was just Edward.

When I worked it out, I just started to pick up my pace. I didn't know how long I was running for, but somehow I ended up here.

Here I stood in front of a white mansion that belonged to him. I didn't know what possessed me to, but I had the sudden urge to talk to someone, and I knew who it would be, Esme.

I walked around the side of the house, through the side gate to the backyard. I walked straight up to the magnificent garden that centered the Cullen's backyard.

There in the middle of the garden was Esme, looking the same as ever. She must have heard my approach because all of a sudden she was standing up and looking at me. Her eyes travelled up and down my body until they rested on my face.

"Bella" she whispered, "Oh Bella, it's you, I've missed you so much" with that she pulled me into a motherly hug.

"I've missed you too" was all my reply.

"What brings you here, sweetie" she asked politely.

"Well, I just got this sudden urge to see you" Was all I could think up. Why was I here?

"Well I'm glad you got that urge, we have missed you terribly" did she say we?

"We?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes we, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie started to miss you and I missed you, but most importantly Edward missed you the most, he was a walking zombie, lifeless, like he had nothing to live for." Wow what an explanation.

"Mmmm" was all I could say. Edward had missed me, but why?

Why I was asking myself this, I caught a smell. When I turned my head towards the scent I saw a figure heading towards me.

"Bella, this is Tanya" Esme introduced us.

Tanya didn't even acknowledge that I was there; instead she turned her attention to Esme and asked.

"Esme, may I ask, where is Edward, I miss him"

So he had moved on. Don't get me wrong, Tanya was very beautiful, I couldn't even compare.

"Um, Tanya, I think he's coming up the drive way now" Esme replied coolly.

"Thank you Esme" She replied politely. Tanya turned her gaze to be and shot dagger's through her eyes.

At that moment I heard her thoughts.

'_He's mine bitch, stay away'_

With that I turned my gaze to Esme said a quick goodbye and ran to the front of the house. I ran towards the river so I could get home sooner. Once I reached the river I skidded to a stop and placed myself behind a tree.

There in front of me was Edward holding Tanya in his arms and Tanya kissing his cheek.

Wow, don't they look good together. I knew he didn't like me, I told you I was just plain old Bella.

I let out a small gasp at something that just hit me. He never liked me did he? Maybe he thought he liked me.

As soon as I gasped, saw Edwards's eyes widen and he turned so that his body was now facing me, but it looked like he couldn't see me, which was good, I had to escape like right NOW.

I saw Edward turn is posture back to Tanya and with that I broke through the bushes to make my escape. But as soon as I was out in the open Edward looked over his shoulder, the same time that I looked up and right then I knew that he could see the pain written all over my face.

I quickly turned my gaze to the ground and made my way over the river.

As soon as I thought I was further enough away, I broke down – not like a human, of course – its times like these were I wish I could cry my heart out. Just to let the pain escape and its worse now than before because vampires feel more than humans, I should know.

I just collapsed and pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my knees and curled myself into a ball. I was trying to keep myself together by holding myself in that position, but only seconds later I was on my stomach, my face in the grass and I was dry-sobbing. My body shook with dry tears.

At that moment it started to rain and I could feel my clothes getting drenched and that my hair was soaking.

I started to get up, when i heard a familiar pair of footsteps heading my way.

I looked up to see to golden pair of eyes staring into my golden eyes.

Edwards's eyes looked pained. But so did mine.

"What do you want Edward? Haven't you caused me enough pain? I asked angrily.

"Bella please, can you explain why you are upset" he asked with a strangled voice.

"No Edward I cannot explain why I am upset, but I need to ask you something" I Replied.

"Anything, Bella" he answered cautiously.

"How are you and Tanya, how long have use been….together?" I struggled with my choice of words.

"Together?" He asked.

All I could do was nod my head, not knowing what my eyes would show.

I looked up to his face and all I could see in his eyes were confusion.

"Bella" his voice sounded strained. "I think your misunderstanding something, Tanya and I were not together" He sounded so sure.

"You're not?" I asked confused.

"Were not, I'm in love with someone else and always have been" he said this while looking straight into my eyes.

Before I could answer I heard footsteps, and along with the footsteps I started to hear _her_ thoughts.

'_I said stay away from him'_

And before I could defend myself I felt impact on my cheek, I just been punched.

As soon as her fist made contact with me, I lost my balance and fell to the ground, the next thing I knew I could see Edward hovering over me and Tanya was nowhere to be seen.

Before I could stop him his lips made contact with mine. But I didn't try to stop him; instead I put my hand to his hair and pulled him closer to me, wanting to feel him against me again.

He broke the kiss first and looked me straight in the eyes, which his eyes were filled with love and said.

"Are you okay, love?" When he said love all I could do was melt at his words. I then realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes" And then I pulled him down for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

EPOV

"We're not, I'm in love with someone else and always have been" I said as I looked deeply into her eyes.

It was true, I loved Bella more than I love my… existence. It felt good to tell her, even if she didn't understand who I meant. I could've stood there all day, looking into her eyes, but Tanya had other plans.

'_I said stay away from him' _Tanya's thoughts exploded into my head. Before I could say anything, Tanya punched Bella. Seeing Bella on the ground pained and infuriated me.

I turned to Tanya, a small snarl escaped my lips.

"I prefer brunettes" I said before I pushed her with more force than necessary.

I crouched down next to Bellaas she started to sit up. I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't control it. I leant down to Bella, my lips on her, nothing can compare to that.

She started to kiss me back. Oh, how I missed her. I forced myself to pull away from her. I looked straight into hers eyes, no idea what emotion they were showing.

"Are you ok, love?" as I said these words, I let all my love for her leak into them.

She sat there for a second, just looking at me before she replied with a simple yes. She pulled me into anther kiss, but I didn't restrain.

After a long time, since neither of us needed to breathe, we broke apart. I felt all warm inside, like I did when I was with her in the past, and I loved it.

"I think we need to talk" Bella said as she looked at her feet.

"Ok. Here or where?"

"The meadow" she said to quickly, probably picking the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Let's go" I started running, but within a second, she had caught up with me. I ran faster, so did she. I decided to run my fastest, but she still was keeping a reasonable pace with me.

We made it to the meadow within 5 minutes.

"So?" Bella asked after a minute's silence.

"Why did you choose her?"

"Well, a lot has happened in this meadow' She said as she sat down, patting the grass with her hands.

"Like?" I asked, signalling her to continue.

"You brought me here, it was here where you really let me into your secret" She replied, her butterscotch eyes looking up at me.

"Is that all?" I asked. I had a feeling there was more.

"Well…" I nodded, wanting her to continue. She stood up and turned so she had her back to me.

"After you left, I came here, trying to remember the good times I guess. Here is where I was bitten. I opened my eyes to see 6 vampires standing in front of me. I told them I knew what they were and that they shouldn't worry, or something along those lines."

"Why would you do that Bella?"

"I wasn't thinking, don't blame me"

"What do you mean don't blame you? Who else am I meant to blame"

"You. It's your fault. You were the reason I went to the meadow, the reason why I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I was thinking about you"

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. I bent down so that my mouth was next to her ear.

"If it helps, I've been thinking about you for the last 70 years" I whispered into her ear.

She pulled her head back, only to have me grab her, and pull her back towards me, into a very passionate kiss. I was slightly shocked to have all the passion from her in the kiss.

After a _very_ long time, I broke the kiss and whispered to her, "Bella, I love you".

"I love you too Edward" was her only reply as she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. She started kissing me again. I LOVED kissing Bella.

********

We kissed for God knows how long, and we would've continued if we weren't interrupted.

From somewhere behind me, I heard someone clear their throat. Bella broke the kiss and looked over my shoulder. I let my eyes wander over her shoulder.

"Hiedi", "Alice" we said at the same time, with the same tonne of shock.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Heidi", "Alice" we said at the same time, with the same tonne of shock._

BPOV

"Heidi, what are you doing here?" I asked my voice full of shock.

"Well, um, I needed to talk to you and Summer said you were with some guy and told me about Alice, so I found Alice and she found use two" She said like I should've known.

"Oh, ok, well is what you needed important?" I asked.

"No, not really" was her reply.

"So...." Alice started, "Use looked kind of busy" She said while smirking.

"Alice" Edward warned.

"Yes, dear brother?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing" was his reply.

"Fine, well I'm seeing right now......." Alice trailed off, while her eyes glazed over.

It was only moments later that her eyes went back to normal and she was smiling widely at us.

"WHAT?" Edward and I yelled at the same time, as she was blocking her thoughts from us.

"Well if Heidi and I don't leave right now, we are going to be scarred for life"

All Edward and I could do was look at each other and fall over laughing while holding our sides.

"Well, I must be off, Luke was planning something when I left, and you know how he is with his planning?"

All I could do in reply was nod my head and smile kindly at her; she knew I wanted to be alone with Edward.

Alice was a whole other story though.

I turned my gaze to Alice and smiled wickedly at her and turned to Heidi.

"Do you mind Heidi?" I asked politely, as she knew what I had meant.

"It will be my pleasure" she replied.

"Let's go" Heidi said to Alice.

With that, Alice's legs started leading her back into the forest without her permission.

"What's happening?" She yelled.

"You'll be fine" I assured her.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO" she yelled from the tree-tops. "STOP, I NEED TO TELL THEM SOMETHING" and with that she was gone.

"Do you know what she wanted to tell us?" I glared at Edward.

"Yes" was his simple reply.

"Why didn't I hear it in her thoughts then and you did?"

"You were too busy laughing your head off" He said while smiling smugly.

If I could've blushed then I would be so red right now.

"Well, what did she want?" I asked curiously.

"Never you mind, you don't really need to know" was his answer.

There was a moment of silence, before he broke it again.

"So where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?" He asked seductively.

"Right about here" I said while pulling him down by his collar and making our lips crash together with so much force. I filled it with as much passion as possible and was happy that he was responding with the same amount of passion.

That was the start of a wonderful night.

Meeting the Cullen's....................Again.

Edward and I laid down in the soft grass of the meadow til early sunrise. That night was the very first night we had been connected like that. It was amazing.

I was still lying on top of Edwards's chest, while his arms draped around my waist. We laid in comfortable silence, for awhile, until Edward finally broke it.

"What would you say of meeting my family....again?" he finished dramatically.

"That would be nice, I haven't seen them in ages", I never told him about seeing Esme earlier.

"Great, we should get ready then" he said, while sliding out from under me.

A couple of minutes later, we were facing each other, completely dressed.

"Ready?" he asked, while holding out his hand.

"Ready", I agreed and took his hand.

Then we took off running. I actually surprised myself and was able to keep up with him, even though he was still a little faster. It was only minutes until we slowed down our pace, to human walking pace and walked up the white mansions steps.

I took a deep breath before Edward opened the door. It felt like the first time all over again, I felt sick. The house looked exactly the same, the way I remembered it.

There waiting for us was Alice. She was there and I could see her facial expressions, it was a mix of anger and excitement.

"Alice, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked warily.

"I am so happy with you two, but angry at you Bella" She stated.

"Angry, at me, why?" I asked confused.

"You made me leave yesterday" was her reply.

"Sorry Alice, truly I am, but I wanted to...." I started before I was cut off by her.

"It's alright Bella and you don't need to tell me what you wanted, I already saw it" she said while tapping her temple with her index finger.

"Everyone, can you come to the living room" Edward called in a normal voice.

All of a sudden there was the whole family in front of us, it took me by surprise and I stumbled backwards.

Edward took hold of one of my hands and his other arm went around my waist, as to hold onto me.

Emmett was the first to speak, "Bella?" he asked confused.

"Yea Emmett, it's me" I answered causally.

"Bella, I've missed you so much" He screamed and ran towards me, enveloping me in a hug, and squeezed me as hard as he could.

"I've missed you too Emmett", I answered back and squeezing him as hard as I could.

"Jeez, Bella your strong" he commented.

"Yea I know" was my reply.

"Um Emmett, can we please see Bella too?" Carlisle asked.

"Oops sorry" Emmett smiled sheepishly.

He let go of me and stepped back. Carlisle was next to come up to me.

"Bella, it's so good to see you" Carlisle said while pulling me into a fatherly hug and kissed my cheek.

"It's good to see you again too" I kissed his cheek.

Jasper was next. He came up to me but stood back, like he did when I was human. So what I did was pulled out of Edwards grasp and ran up to Jasper and pulled him into a hug.

"Jasper I've missed you, it's not your fault about my birthday and I forgive you and guess what, I can actually come near you know" I said while bouncing in his arms.

Jasper chuckled, "Yea Bella, that's great, I can actually hug you without needing to feed".

He hugged me back, then let go after awhile.

Next was Alice. Well I already seen her but she felt the need for a hug, so I gave her one.

After Alice was Esme, I gave her a look, which told her Edward didn't know about their little visit.

So Esme walked up to me and gave me a quick wink, before pulling me into yet another motherly hug.

"I've missed you Bella, I think I can say we all have" She spoke sweetly.

"It's good to have you back" she said before pulling away.

"It's good to be back" was my simple reply to her.

What happened next surprised me. Rosalie actually came up to me and pulled me into a hug and I lightly hugged her back.

"Yes you can say we all missed you Bella" she continued "I know I was really mean to you before and I don't know what came over me, I hope you will forgive me and that we can be friends?" she smiled sweetly at me.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. But I could tell that she really meant it and that she truly wanted to be friends.

So I smiled sweetly at her and gave her my answer "Sure Rose, I forgive you and I would love it, if we could be friends".

"Good" she said and stepped back, with the rest of her family.

"Well it's good to see you all again, but I think I should head home, my family will be wondering where I am" I answered honestly.

I looked up to see the Cullen's had a look of sadness on their faces.

I looked up to Edwards face and he had the same look.

"Bella, can you stay the night please, I've been without you for so long, please, you family will understand" he begged.

"I don't want to impose" I said while I looked around the room.

"You wouldn't be" was all he said.

"Fine, I will stay" with that answer Edward brought his lips down to mine and kissed me slowly in a passionate way.

"Thank –you" he said while touching his lips to mine again.

"You've made me so happy" again another kiss.

This time before he could say anything else, I interrupted.

"Edward you need to stop that or, I won't be able to control myself" I warned.

Edward let out a small chuckle, which sounded like music to my ears.

"Ok" he said and kissing me once again, before he let go of me.

That night continued on, with us not leaving each other's side, every now and again Edward would sneak in a kiss and would always steal glances.

I've never felt better. Edward was back in my life and I felt like this could be it that we would be together forever, without any problems.

It was right at that moment I felt like; something was going to be heading towards us, not in a good way, like something was going to happen to ruin my happiness, and that it was just around the corner.

But I shook that away and looked back up to Edward and smiled sweetly at him.

"Will you play for me?" I asked while looking towards the piano.

"Of course" was his reply, and then he leaded me over to the piano bench and started playing.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey fans, sorry this story is taking awhile, but you know school is getting in the way and I'm getting pretty excited that the twilight movie will be here in the next 2 weeks yay.**

**So I hoped you like the chapter. Please review and yea can't wait to hear from use.**

**Next Chapter coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: EPOV

I sat there, playing Bella's lullaby for her. She sat there, smiling. I've missed her smile, and to be the reason why it was on her face is more than I deserved.

I played the last note of her lullaby.

She stared up at me. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Mmmmmmm, I've missed you" She said as she pulled away.

"To think I missed out on 70 years of this" I said leaning in for another kiss.

"Why did you?" Bella asked before my lips reached hers.

"Why did I what?" I asked confused, keeping my lips a couple of inches away from hers.

"Why did you leave me?"

I pulled my lips away from hers. I sat at the piano, not answering her question. Not wanting to think about the years in which I had to live without her.

"Well?" she asked, sounding impatient.

"I'd rather not talk about it" was my only reply as I stood up and walked away from the piano, from her.

"I'd rather you did" she said, standing up and following me.

She grabbed my arm and swung me around, so I was facing her. She looked at me with this kinda of puppy dog face.

It was the cutest thing ever, she was the cutest thing ever.

I picked her up, ran as fast as I could to my bed room, and flung her onto my couch.

I started kissing greedily.

"Don't think this will get you out of answering my questions" She said whilst I was kissing her neck.

******************

I rolled over to face her.

She smiled back at me.

This had to be one of the most perfect moments of my life, if you can say life.

"So… Why?" Bella asked. I could feel the smile disappear of my face.

"Edward, if you don't tell me, then I'm going to leave" she said, her tone serious. I remained quiet.

She stood up, out on her clothes and was about to walk out of my bedroom door. I grabbed her arm.

"Because I had to"

"Why did you have to?" She asked.

"After what Jasper did to you, or almost did to you, it was a giant wake up call of how fragile you are, well, were. I left to protect you from his life, but that seemed to be a wasted attempt"

"Are you saying you wish I wasn't changed"

"No Bella, I'm saying I wished I was there at least, maybe even for me to be the one that changed you"

"Oh Edward, I wish it were you too, but you can't change the past, just promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"Don't leave me again"

"I will never" I said as I kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I knew Edward said he would never leave again, but way deep down inside, I couldn't have been sure, he can still leave when he wants to. At least this time if I really had to I could follow him, follow his scent and track him down until we were together again.

I shook that thought out of my head, before Edward would see it in my eyes.

I grabbed his hand and raced out of his bedroom, until we were out the back door and in his backyard. I walked over to Esme's garden and sat down in the middle of it – in the dirt – and with a wave of my hand, invited Edward to comes and sit with me.

Which he silently agreed to, he came and sat down behind me and pulled my back against his chest, so I was sitting in between his legs, and his chin resting on the top of my head. It was a quiet moment; none of us knew what to say.

That was until Alice came out the back door with Jasper following her.

"Are you two just going to sit here all day?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I think they're happy to sit there" Jasper answered her, while I looked up at her and smiled at Jaspers answer, like I agreed with him.

I looked at Edward, who was looking at Alice, with a look of concentration on his face; I didn't get it, that's until I realized they were having silent conversation.

"That is really annoying, you know" I said to both of them.

They both ignored me, so I looked up at Jasper who just shrugged his shoulders, at me.

"Alice no, I don't think that is a good idea" Edward finally said something out loud, but I didn't get his sudden outburst.

"No, what?" I asked, looking at both of them.

"Well I don't want to sit around the house all day and I thought…" Alice was interrupted by Edwards menacing hiss.

"Let her continue, Edward" Jasper said, standing protectively in front of Alice.

"Yes, let her continue" I said, I really wanted to know, what she had planned.

"Well, there is a storm tonight, and I thought a baseball game was in order, seeing as we haven't had one game, the last 70 years" she looked at me.

I slightly shuddered at the memory of James and what had happened, but a baseball games sounded fun, I've always wanted to have a go since I became vampire, but my family never wanted to play.

"See Alice, she shuddered, she doesn't want to, it was a bad suggestion" Edward answered her with an angry tone, while rubbing soothing circles on the bottom of my back.

Alice looked down at me with concentration and then her eyes glazed over – she was having a vision. A smile spread across her face as her eyes once again focused on me, I knew, that she knew the answer.

"So Bella, what do you think?" Jasper asked.

I looked around to see Alice, Jasper and Edward looking at me.

I took a deep breath and answered with a quick "Yes, I would love to play".

"Are you sure, love? You don't have to" Edward said.

"I'm sure" and to insure him, I gave him a quick kiss on the bottom of his chin.

"Okay, let's play some Baseball" Alice yelled.

From a distance we could here Emmett coming down the stairs from inside – from his previous activities with Rose – and out the back door, with no shirt on and the top button of his jeans undone.

"Did I hear the word ' baseball'?" he said excitably, while jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yes, we are going to play, are you in?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Rose and I are both in" he yelled.

"Um, Emmett, you might want to go get changed, your scaring Bella and Alice" Jasper said, slightly amused.

"Oh right" and I swear if he was human, he would have blushed.

*********

Here we were the same field as 70 years ago. It hasn't changed much, the grass is just longer and there are more trees. Carlisle, couldn't come as he was working a night shift and Esme thought if he couldn't go, she would stay home.

So it's just Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and me. Emmett was out field making bases, while Jasper, Alice and Edward were chucking the ball at one another, with such force.

That means it left me with Rose.

"It's not that hard, you know" Rosalie said, while turning to face me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused at her sudden statement.

"Baseball, it just comes with your instincts, don't think about it, just do it" She said.

"Thanks Rose that helps" I giggled and she joined in.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, and I jumped because he was suddenly next to me.

"Oh, Rose was just giving me some pointers" I answered him and gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran off, to join Emmett and help him with the bases.

*********

It was only moments later, and the storm clouds were rolling in pretty fast, but apparently Alice said we weren't going to be rained on. I was a little disappointed; I wanted to get all muddy.

At the exact moment we sorted out our teams - which was Edward, Emmett and me, against, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie – thunder shook the ground beneath us.

"I guess it's time" Rose said.

We nodded our heads in agreement. We decided that my team would bat first.

So, Rosalie gracefully run over to the outer left field, while Alice skipped to the pitching base and Jasper was outer right field.

Edward, told me to bat first and handed me the bat, I looked at it and looked at Edward.

"What, am I suppose to do?" I asked, I knew baseball, I just never played and even though I am a vampire my co-ordination never seemed to improve.

"Just wait for Alice to throw the ball, and when the ball flies at you hit it" Edward explained, and I nodded my head and stood at my batting station.

This all happened so fast, Alice's hand didn't even move, did it? And the ball was flying towards me, I swung the bat and I missed by a mile.

I looked up and Emmett had his hand covering his mouth, trying to hide his laughter, and I looked around to see everyone else smiling at me.

I looked towards Edward "Help" I squeaked.

"Sure" Edward agreed.

He came to stand behind me and nudged my feet apart with his own. He put his arms around mine so he could also hold the bat with me. He moved my hands apart and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Ready" I agreed, and with that Alice through the ball and Edward and I swung the bat and hit the ball flying, the sound it made, was even louder than the thunder. The ball went on for ages and I just stood there.

"Bella, it might be a good time to run" Edward whispered in my ear, and nudged me forward.

"Right" I laughed and ran around the bases, by myself, as Edward would get a go by himself.

I made it to third base, the last base, only because I didn't start running straight away. Edward then had is go that got me in and Edward a home run. Emmett also gave a big enough swing, to just get him in, on a home run.

It was then our turn to field, and Rose was to bat first, and she hit the ball in my direction, but was going over my head. _Run for it, catch it on the full._ A voice said in my head. And I don't know why, but I agreed with it and started running towards the ball at full speed.

I don't know what happened really, but I went with my instincts, which lead me to jumping for the ball and catching it on the full, I bent my knees for the impact I would feel, falling back to the ground.

I really didn't know I had the ball until Edward ran up to me and picked me up and spun me around a couple of times, and placed a quick kiss on my lips, but I wanted more, so I deepened it.

We heard someone coughing in the background and I detached our lips to look up at Alice and everyone smiling at me.

Edward let go of me and took the ball from my hands, and backed away. I gave him a confused look, until Alice pounced on me and I fell to the ground.

"That, has got to be one of our best games, yet" Emmett boomed, while Rose slapped the back of his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, felt like doing that" Rose answered back quickly.

"Maybe, you should be punished for that than, don't you think?" Emmett asked seductively. Rose giggled.

"Oh, get a room" Alice said, while pulling me off the ground.

"And not a room in our house, where we can hear you, and I don't have to read your thoughts" Edward shook his head disgusted.

"And a room far enough away, so I can't feel it" Jasper shuddered slightly.

I just looked around at everyone's face and laughed so hard, that I had to hold my sides.

"You think it's funny, Bella?" Edward asked while stalking towards me.

"Yes" I laughed even more, and backed away from Edwards stalking walk.

"Why is that funny, Bella?" He asked still walking towards me.

"Because, you should see all your faces, there so filled with disgust" I laughed, but backed up against a tree, I couldn't move back any further.

"That's because you have never heard them, or anyone, since you became vampire" Edward said, while putting his arms on either side of me, so I couldn't escape. He leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I think use two need a room" Emmett yelled at us, while Rosalie nodded in agreement.

I let out a long sigh and untangled myself form Edward, even thought it took all my strength.

"Well Edward to answer your question, about not hearing anyone, you do know I live in a house with three couples, just like you?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Well, I do hear it too" I laughed and he joined in.

"Well, now we can class ourselves as a couple couldn't we?" he asked seductively, in his low but husky voice.

"Yes, we could" I sounded like I ran out of breath.

"Well…." He trailed of suggestively.

"Well, what?" I asked leaning my head in for a kiss.

"I think I should meet your family" He said while pulling away.

I was slightly confused, wasn't he suggesting something else, I shook my head, trying to get the dirty pictures out of my head.

"My family it is" I agreed and he smiled. Deep inside right now, I felt sick, it's like bringing you boyfriend home, to meet your dad for the very first time.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay hope you liked. Review and will try and put the next chapter up as soon as we can. Please check out my other stories on my profile ().**

**Okay review and tell me what you think!! Sorry the updating is taking awhile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

EPOV

**A/N: Ok, so sorry, my minds been else where, for you fellow writers, you'd know what I mean, when you have on story on your mind, and you can't write any other story until you get all your ideas down. But here, hope you like.**

I know Bella was nervous about taking me to her family, even without having to listen to Jasper.

"Bella, calm down" I said soothingly as I drove my Volvo towards her house.

"I am calm" she said, in a very unconvincing voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I never told them about you" She said, looking down at her hands.

"Even better, I'll get a clean slate" trying to be optimistic to cheer her up.

*********

We pulled up in front of, what I would guess, was her house.

I heard Bella take a deep breath beside me.

"I'll be a gentleman" I said, jokingly.

"When aren't you?" She asked back, in the same playful tonne.

We walked up to her house.

Again she took a deep breath.

She pushed open a door, to reveal two vampires in a very passionate kiss. I instantly thought of Rosalie and Emmett.

Bella cleared her throat.

They broke apart, the guy smiling, the girl, who I remember to be Summer, looking at Bella with relief.

"God Bella, I thought they kidnapped you and killed you" Summer said as she stood up and hugged Bella.

"I can see how concerned you where" Bella said, nodding her head towards the guy still on the couch.

'_Who's your friend Bella? And where have you been all night?'_ the guy thought, playfully.

"Edward, this is Chris, Chris, Edward" She said, gesturing to us as she said our names.

Chris stood up and shook hands with me.

"And Bella has been with me all night" I answered his question. He looked absolutely shocked, and Bella giggled.

"Edward can read minds" Bella said.

"Oh…" Chris began but to be interrupted.

"Bella, where have you been" Shrieked another woman.

"Natasha, calm down" Bella said.

"Calm down, I get told that you went in a different direction to hunt, then that you were talking to some random, and then you were gone" Natasha screamed at her. I decided to intervene.

"I'm sorry, I just had to catch up with Bella" I said as I snaked my arm around her waist.

"Oh" Natasha said shocked, just realising I was here.

"Well, um… ok. Bella, care to introduce us?"

"Natasha, Edward, Edward, Natasha. She's one of my creators" Bella said, facing me.

'_God Bella, he's gorgeous, he is definitely a keeper' _Natasha thought.

Bella looked down at her hands, knowing I heard what she said too.

"So… Is there anyone else in this coven, or family, or whatever you want call it?" I asked.

"Yer, there's Heidi, but you already met her, and Luke and Nathan. Nathan's my other creator" Bella said matter of factly.

********

The afternoon spent at Bella's went smoothly; her family was a lot like mine.

Eventually, it was time for me to leave, Bella had to stay behind.

She walked me to my car.

"Bye Edward, come back soon, don't ever leave me again" she ordered.

I saluted her and said "Yes maim"

She giggled before giving me a peck on the lips.

She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a more passionate kiss.

"Bye Bella. I love you" I said, the warmth filling me whilst I said these words.

"I love you too" Bella said, before pecking me on the lips again, before walking into her house.

If I was warm before, then now I would be and open flame.

Bella loved me, and this time, I was not going to let anything get in the way of that.

**A/N: Love it, hate it, tell Alicia. Oh and Alicia, and everybody else, sorry about the cliffy, but it's just asking for trouble. Let's see what we think up. Lol. REVIEW!**

** and ****oXDanceFanaticXo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys, I had to take a break, I hope my break has made my writing more confident though.**

**Here I go:**

**BPOV**

My family making me stay behind was cruel, I wanted to spend another night with Edward, but no Natasha said Nathan wanted me to stay, and wanted to speak with me when he got home from hunting with, Heidi and Luke.

"So Bella, you didn't answer my question before" Chris said.

"What question?" I snapped, I didn't mean to, but leaving Edward makes me like this.

"What did you do last night?" Chris said playfully again.

"I spent the night with the Cullen's, I missed them so much" I explained.

"Oh, so no action?" Chris said disappointed.

"No action" I agreed.

Chris decided to leave me alone, for now; he is so much like Emmett. I needed time alone. But I knew I wouldn't have much time by myself.

"Bella, you didn't tell me, you were with Edward" Summer stated.

"Well I am, actually we have been together before"

"You have?" Natasha interrupted.

I looked around the room, to see Summer and Natasha on the love seat, and Chris walking in the room, with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes" I said.

"When?" Summer urged.

"70 years ago, when I was human" I said simply.

"Continue" Natasha said eagerly.

So I jumped into the story of, how I moved to Forks, how I met Edward, how I knew he was a vampire and the fact that I got attacked by James, I even told them how he left me, and explained why he did.

"That is so sweet" Summer said, while Natasha smiled sweetly at me. That was all great until Chris made gagging noises.

"What?" I asked quite angry.

"That was too sweet for my taste" he laughed.

"It was beautiful, I would cry if I could" Summer said to me, then turned to Chris, "If you say one more thing, to make Bella angry, no action, for a year" she said sternly.

Chris actually looked scared and squeaked out a quick "Yes".

Natasha and I just laughed at the scene in front of us.

"What's funny?" Luke asked from the doorway, with his hand in Heidi's.

"Chris and Summer" I said still laughing.

"I won't ask then" Heidi said towing Luke upstairs; they kept to themselves quite a lot.

"Summer, Luke go upstairs, I want to speak with Bella" Nathan said walking into the living room.

Summer and Luke went upstairs, while Natasha stayed.

"I know, I'm not your parent, but I want to know where you were, young lady?" he said sternly.

"Honey, it's okay, she explained everything" Natasha said, sticking up for me.

I never really liked Nathan, it's hard to explain, but I always got an off feeling about him.

"Okay, I will talk to you about that later" he said to her, then he turned to me, "We got an invitation, to a party today".

"Yeah, what's that got to do with me?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's Aro's" he said.

I never liked the Volturi, they have always annoyed me to join them, and they would never get off my back about it.

"I'm not going" I said while crossing my arms.

"Yes, you are, we all are" he said, starting to get angry.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"Wait and find out".

I didn't know what that meant, but I got a really off feeling about it, but I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud screech.

"PARTY" Summer screamed, while Heidi moaned in protest.

I didn't know what to do, so I went up to my room, knowing I wouldn't be able to go to Edward, for comfort. So I laid in my bed, and closed my eyes, knowing that was going to be the closest thing, to sleeping.

******

Morning finally came, and I didn't want to stick around here for much longer, my mind, my non-beating heart and my body, wanted to be somewhere else. Edward.

I raced to my closet and went to the little table to the left and picked up the keys to my, dark blue, BMW Z3.

I was already in my car, half way to the Cullen's before my mind even registered it.

As I pulled up the Edward's driveway, I saw Edward sitting on the porch steps.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and launched myself in his arms, pulling him close. He leaned down and passionately kissed me, which seemed like hours, but was only minutes.

He put his mouth to my ear and whispered a quiet "Yes".

I looked up to him confused, and he chuckled at my confused facial expression.

"Alice saw the whole Volturi party incident, and she noticed you didn't want to go" he said looking down ant me, caressing my cheek, "I also know you, and you were going to ask me to come with you, so I will".

I didn't know what to say, so instead of telling him I was pleased I once again ended up in his arms, kissing his cheeks, his jaw and last his cold ice lips.

Edward always gave me want I wanted, to make me happy, and I was happy with him, but I still go the feeling that something was off.

**Hope use liked, I like this chapter.**

**Review, next chapter soon**


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait guys, but im getting more idea for twilight realted and non twilight realted stories faster than bunnies breed, IT ISANE. So yer, didn't really know what to do for this chap, so heres anything really, lol : P.

I sat, waiting for Bella to come.

I heard her car, before I saw it.

Alice had seen something about a party at the Volturi's and Bella asking me to go. Not only would I go if she asked me, but I got a really bad feeling about this party.

Bella ran out of her car, towards me.

I kissed her passionately, missing the warmth, well warmth to me, of her lips, missing the way her body crushes into mine.

I broke the kiss, leant down and whispered "Yes" into her ear.

I looked at her face, showing confusion.

"Alice saw the whole Volturi party incident, and she noticed you didn't want to go" I said whilst caressing her cheek. "I also know you, and you were going to ask me to come with you, so I will" I stated, rather matter of factly.

Bella kissed my cheek and jaw, before kissing my lips.

I'd give Bella anything, as long as it made her happy, but even with all of this, I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was gonna happen.

**A/N**: Don't shoot me, fans and Miss Ali, its more of a fill up, what Edwards thinking, k? K, good. Love yall'.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note:

**Sorry about the last chapter guys. It was a filler and we didn't want use to wait any longer, since we've had school start again.**

**Well, I know some of you have been dying to see what happens, so on with it:**

**BPOV**

I sat inside with Edward, after our little make-out session outside. We sat in the lounge room, the TV on and everyone else was upstairs.

Edward and I were not really watching the TV but more each other, and I really hoped that my facial expressions were normal and not worried or confused.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong" Edward asked placing his hand on the side of my neck, and moved his thumb soothingly, across my collarbone.

"Nothing's wrong" I forced out and forced a smile.

"You're a bad liar Bella, now tell me" Edward instructed, moving his hand from my neck, to wrapping it around my right hand and running circles, with his thumb, on the inside of my palm.

"Well, it's this party" I stopped.

"Go on?" Edward urged.

"It's The Volturi's, they have been wanting me for years now" I concluded.

"Do you think I would let something happen to you?" Edward asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"No not while you there" I nodded in agreement.

"I will always been by your side" Edward mumbled out, while tiling his head to the left, then slowly but softly placed his lips on mine.

"That was a distraction" I said once Edward moved from my lips.

"I know it was" he smirked and let out a small chuckle, then his face turned serious.

"You're still worried, I can tell so don't bother lying, what wrong?" He asked full of concern.

I sighed out loudly. I knew he would be able to tell, there is no point lying to him. Better get it out there.

"It's Nathan, I am getting an off feeling about him" I sated, looking out the window, into the Cullen's front yard.

"What do you mean?" Edward inquired, head tilted.

"I don't know, I have always had this feeling, but the way he was trying to get me to go to the party" I shuddered.

"Bella" Edward warned.

"It just wasn't him" I softly whispered, into Edwards's chest.

"It's okay Bella" Edward said, pulling me onto his lap and rocking me back and forth, at a soothing pace. It really calmed me down.

"I don't want you to come with me" I paused pulling myself back, but before I could continue on, Edward interrupted.

"What, I am going with you no matter what" he yelled getting up, leaving me on the floor where his feet were, he was pacing the room, running is fingers through his hair.

"You didn't let me finished" I yelled getting up. I looked at Edward to say he was shocked at my sudden outburst, was an understatement.

"Sorry" Edward squeaked.

"I said I will go without you Edward" I pointed out, Edward was going to interrupt again, but I held up my finger, to signal one minute, "You will meet me there, I don't want Nathan thinking I invited you".

"Of course" Edward smiled.

"I don't want Edward going with just you, I have to come" Alice said bouncing down the stairs, with Jasper in tow.

"Alice goes, I go" Jasper nodded, looking at Alice, with love and admiration.

"I am not missing out on a party" Rosalie said coming from the backyard, smiling at me.

"Rose goes, I am too" Emmett boomed, "And who doesn't want to party" he snickered, putting an arm around Rose.

"Good thing we have an invite" Carlisle chuckled from the platform, on the stairs, holding up the invitation.

"Who will go and stay?" Edward asked, his arms now wrapped securely around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Carlisle and I will stay" Esme stated from the banister, "We trust you to go by yourselves".

"Awesome, we can be like seventeen year olds, without parents supervisions" Emmett boomed, while Rose shook her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah party" Alice screamed from her spot, "Time to shop Bella" she said pulling my hand, but Edward wouldn't let his hold on me go.

"Not now Alice" I sighed, patting Edwards's head, with one of my hands, while Edward kissed my neck.

"But the party is in two days" she pouted.

"It is?" I asked shocked that it was do close.

"Yes, didn't you now that?" Carlisle asked, while I shook my head.

"It is Bella, now let's go" Alice wriggled her finger at me, telling me to hurry up.

"I am not going, Alice" I said firmly, "I will go in my own clothes".

"Go Bella" Rose whispered over to me, while Alice shot her daggers, through her eyes.

"Whatever" Alice hissed, and pulled Jasper upstairs, Jasper mouthed me sorry.

"Well I better get going" I sighed, turning my body around, so I was now facing Edward, our chests touching.

"Really?" He whined.

"Yes, really" I sighed, standing up on my toes, and giving him a passionate kiss, while he picked me up, so he didn't have to bend, and kissed me more fiercely.

"I will call you when I am home, I got a new cell yesterday" I called over my shoulder, while walking out the door.

I was in my car and on the way home, in no time.

I walked in the door, to notice no one was downstairs, except for Nathan, who had the chair facing to where I had just walked in. His eyes, nearly black, a look of fury on his face, which scared me.

"Where were you?" He hissed, getting up and stalking towards me, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Why do you want to know?" I hissed back, I didn't like how it made me sound, but I wasn't going to go through this, I wasn't his daughter.

"You're in my house" he growled.

"I'll leave then" I hissed once again, but stepped around him, and headed for the stairs, but he was already in front of me.

"No, you will go to your room, and stay there" he pushed me up the stairs, fully gripping my shoulder, that if I was human, my shoulders would have been crushed, this was just uncomfortable for me.

"Fine" I screamed, ripping out of his grip, sobbing dry tears all the way to the end of the hall, on the top story of the house.

I slammed the door shut, and climbed up on my bed and pulled the quilt up around my neck, and buried my head in the pillow.

I pulled out my cell, and texted Edward, I didn't tell him what happened, just something short and sweet:

_Edward,_

_I am home, see you in three days, Summer wants help!_

_I will ring you party day for the plan._

_Love you, _

_Bella. Xoxo_

A little lie wouldn't hurt, and I knew Nathan wouldn't let me out anytime soon.

I got up from my bed and went to look at myself in the mirror, I looked normal, my hair the soft brown, a bit lighter, but still its natural wave, to the middle of my back. My eyes, a nice butterscotch gold, no time for hunting soon, good Nathan wouldn't let me out anyways. As I looked at my shoulder I noticed a bluish tinge of a mark on the top of both shoulders.

I shouldn't bruise, should I? I'll check them later, but for the time being, I walked to my closet and got a jacket from the coat hanger and wrapped it up around me.

There was a soft knock at my door, so I went to open it, praying that it was somebody else and not Nathan, I opened the door to find Heidi with Summer, looking at me with excitement on Summer's face.

"Yes?" I asked, a bit scared, not as scared as Nathan's experience though.

"Party, three days" Summer screamed, while Heidi groaned she was like me, we couldn't handle Summer's makeovers.

"Summer, maybe later" I said my voice weak, like I was going to break down again.

"Okay" Summer said slowly, and backing away, into her room, calling Heidi along with her.

"You okay?" Heidi asked.

"Never better" I forced a smile and closed my door, on her face, and went back to my bed. I looked at my cell, to see Edward had tried to call me several times in the last five minutes. I decided that it was best to turn my phone off.

******

It had been three days, since my experience with Nathan, and I hadn't left my room once, and he hadn't entered my room either, everyone knew to leave me alone, that I needed space. I also had my phone off at all times.

I tuned it back on, to call Edward to get the plan, the part was in hours. When it turned on I saw so many missed calls and messages, I just deleted them all and dialed the number I memorized.

"Hello?" Edward voice came through the speaker, and it suinded like it was scratchy, like he hadn't talked in awhile.

"Edward" I said back.

"Bella" he shouted, "Where have you been?"

"With Summer" I lied smoothly, nearly convincing myself.

"Oh okay" he sighed; I could imagine him running his hand through his hair.

"Plan?" I asked I was in a rush; I didn't want Nathan catching on.

"Okay, well you will lb ether around 4 you said, so I will meet you inside, around 4.30" he explained.

"Sounds good" I nodded my head, "Okay I have to go, ill see you tonight, and love you"

"Bella…" I heard before I hung up, the phone started ringing straight away once I sat it down, so I turned it off once again.

Summer came in to tell me that we were leaving soon, and that I was to get read now, when she walked out, I noticed she had a look of concern on her face. But I couldn't worry about that, there was an off feeling inside of me, and I also had to worry about looking good, without showing my shoulders, that still had a light bruising to them.

I walked into my closet and got dressed. Then I went to my full wall mirror and looked at myself. I chose a off the shoulder blue dress, where one of y arms where covered with a long sleeved, sleeve, the other one was still exposed, so I wrapped a dark blue shawl around my shoulders. The dress was knee length, but cut into triangles, so bits were longer than others.

I made my hair really curly, and put it up in a formal bun, with curls hanging out everywhere, with a little clip that was silver with blue stones, to support it, I also put on minimal make up.

I walked down stairs with my Black Hand purse, which had a little blue bow wrapped around it.

I took in my surroundings, to see Luke, Chris and Nathan all in black tuxes, while all the girls looked stunning.

Summer wore a simple back dress, which ended just knee length; it had a long v that plunged right down to under her bust where it met a black belt with a silver pendant stitched on. Her shoes where black strappy heels, and her hair was our and pinned back at the sides.

Heidi wore something simpler that suited her perfectly. She had on a on green halter neck top, that crossed at her back, and it ended just before knee length, at her waist it turned into frills, her shoes where white and were ballet flats, her hair was up in a pony tail with a green sparkly hair tie holding it up and green clips.

Natasha was beautiful in her long gown. It was floor length, which flowed behind her a little, it had a big slit up the side that reached up mid thigh, and showed a little skin, the top was boob tube. Her hair was straightened, and quiffed back of her face.

"Let's go" Nathan huffed, taking Natasha arm and dragging her to the car.

Chris took, Summer, while Luke took Heidi, me following behind quietly.

We were in Volterra, just hours later, and my stomach, felt like it was trying to tell me something, that something was off.

Was it the party, or the people?

**Authors Note:**

**Oh this is one of my best chapters, I love it.**

**Review, and this story will be finishing soon, so I thought I would give you a heads up, a couple of chapters left, but I will tell you once it get closer,**

**REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: **Hey yall, so sorry about not getting the chapter done sooner, but I got banned from my Laptop *tear* hehe anywayz, just for you guys, I'm doing two (also for effect, but yer, just making you guys feel special) Love yall xoxo.

EPOV

I was waiting for Bella inside of the Volturi's castle. She has been acting rather strange lately. I stood there, awkwardly, waiting for her, when suddenly my phone rang.

"Edward" Alice's voice came through the phone, sounding rather distressed.

"Alice?"

"The party, it's, it's…" she broke off into sobs.

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"The party it's…" more sobs.

"The party's a what?"

"It's a trap"

******

"Alice, what do you mean a trap?" I said, trying to get all the information, fast.

"I dunno, all I saw was Aro and some guy named… Nathan, I think, talking… about Bella"

"ALICE" I screamed, "What did they say?"

"I don't really know, I didn't get anything"

"Alice, if Bella get hurt in anyway…"

"Edward, I know, but keep it down will you, she will be in hearing range in 5 seconds"

"Edward" I heard my angel call.

"I got to go Alice, if you see anything, let me know straight away"

"Ok Edward, but get in there, do what you have to, and get out as soon as possible"

"Gotcha"

"Bye, and stay safe" Then the line went dead.

"What did Alice want?" Bella asked, from her new position of right in front of me.

"Um…" I said, trying to rack my brain for an excuse, "She said… she said…"

"Edward?"

"She said that you'll look absolutely beautiful tonight, and she was right" I said, putting my arm around her shoulder, kissing her hair.

"Ok and I believe you" She said with a chuckle, kissing me gently on the lips.

"So you should" I mumbled against her lips.

"Bella, come on" one of the girls in her clan screamed.

"Bella, be careful" I whispered against her hair.

"Why?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"No odd reason, just… If I were to lose you again, I…" I began, only to have her kiss my lips.

"Never speak like that again, you won't lose me, you're stuck with me forever" she said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I said, giving her my crocked smile.

"Me neither" she whispered, looking straight into my eyes.

'Bella!!!"

"Coming" she whispered again, not looking away from my eyes, holding me there.

She looked away, before giving me a peck then walking away.

'_bring, bring'_ I looked at caller ID.

"Alice, what have you seen?"

"That doesn't matter, just don't let Bella out of your sights, ever, not once tonight, either be with her, or be able to see her, ok"

"Got it" I said, hanging up and running after Bella.

She will not be harmed tonight, no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the lack of updating, I know most of you have been waiting patiently, and I thank you for that, schools been hectic especially grade 10, so may assignments due at once, but I will try so hard for updates I love this story, and I hate not having time for it.**

**So here is the chapter you have been waiting for:**

BPOV

Heidi had called me over, to her, interrupting my conversation, and kissing session with Edward.

"Yes, Heidi?" I asked, smiling politely at her, while she was clinging onto Luke, who was smiling, proudly at her.

"Why the shawl, the dress looks wonderful, without it, you should lose it" she suggested, giving me a one armed hug, before walking off, with look to the middle of the dance floor.

I turned to look for Edward, and saw him, watching me intently, like he didn't ever want to look away from me tonight, which was fine on my half, but it also kind of freaked me out, they way he just stared.

I went to take my shawl off like Heidi suggested, but let my fingers, drop from the fabric, once I remembered why it was there in the first place, to cover the fingerprints, blue and black, on my pale white, dead skin.

Instead I just walked up to Edward, and I swear, every time I took a step closer, his crooked smile would widen, getting more crooked, every step.

"What did she want?" He asked once I stepped into his embrace, tuning so my back was leaning into his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head, his hands wound around my waist, and mine lazily over his arms.

"Just to talk about my shawl, how she said she liked the dress better without it" I told the truth, what was the point of lying? As long as he didn't find out, what was under the shawl.

"Take it off" he instructed, lifting his hand to the top of my shoulder, and where he touched, stung a little and so of course I cringed away, which made him raise his eyebrows in question.

"I like it better with it on" I smiled a little, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. Ever since I became a vampire, my dancing was graceful, more than before, but not as graceful has what a vampire should be.

"You want to dance?" Edward sounded shock, and when I looked up into his eyes, they were full of humour and shock as well.

"Yes I do" I smiled, my arms wrapped up around his neck, his arms sliding so they were right on my waist, holding me securely.

We lightly stepped in a triangle, going to the beat of the slow rhythm of the music, what took me by surprise was, Edward spinning me around, making my shawl, fly from my shoulders, my neck shown for everyone to see.

He just kept spinning me, for the remaining time of the song, which I was happy about, he wouldn't see them, and when the music would end, I would run for my shawl, he would never know.

But of course it didn't happen the way I had planned, as the last note lingered in the air, Edward dipped me and lightly kissed my neck, and I felt his lips move along my collarbone, and then come to a sudden halt, his lips pulling back, his teeth bearing, and a small hiss escaping his mouth, as he quickly lifted me up, and took me outside, and down near the trees.

"What Edward?" I asked innocently, and knowing this would never work.

"What are these from, Bella?" he growled out, lightly running his fingers over the bruised fingerprints, imbedded on my skin.

"Me falling down the stairs" I answered, cringing away from his touch, as it still stung, when they were touched.

"Bella, we do not bruise" he stressed out all the words.

"Well, apparently I do" I argued back.

"Just tell me, there fingerprints Bella, who did this?" he hissed once again, his tendons, popping out from under is rock, pale skin.

"Nathan" I whispered, knowing I was going to fail; anyway I took this conversation, so I just gave up.

"Why would he do such a thing?" he whispered to himself, his eyes turning a solid butterscotch, his hands turning into fists, as he spun, and slammed his fist into the nearest maple tree, shattering its trunk into pieces.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called by Summer, from the hall inside.

"Edward, when you calm it, come inside, Summer wants me" I said as I huffed, and turned to walk up the stone path, on where Summer's voice was coming from.

"Bella, be careful" I heard his whisper, before I heard him sigh, and slide to the ground, taking deep breaths.

"There you are" Summer rushed up to me, "Nathan's looking for you, and he doesn't look very happy" she gushed out, then slowed down, "What's the bruises from?"

"Nothing" I mumbled, taking my shawl from her hands and mumbling a quick 'Thanks'; to her has I headed to look for Nathan.

"Bella" Nathan growled at me, yanking my arm, his nails digging into my skin, making me hiss in pain, as he dragged me to a door, that when it was open, had a dark stairwell, going up to the next floor.

He pulled on my arm was once again, his nails digging in deeper, making me cry out in pain, his hand flying out, to cover my mouth, to stop from making loud noises.

We got to the top of the stairwell, and he pushed me through the door frame, making me trip over my shoes, and flinging me to the ground, Nathan just laughed at me, and picked my up by the shoulders, in a rough way, dragging me across the dark cold tiles.

"Let me go" I screeched, struggling against his hold, which did no use, just making his hold on me tighten, and hurt me more, there was sure going to be more bruises on my pale skin.

"No" he chuckled, letting go of my shoulders, and placing his hands on my waist to lift me up onto my feet.

"Thanks" I spat at his feet, which made him push me down again, and grab my arm, and pulling me further into the cold, darkness of the room.

I heard silent chuckling coming from in front of me, more like a nervous chuckle more than anything.

"Why are you hurting me?" I asked out into the darkness.

"We don't mean to hurt you" a familiar, scratchy voice replied back.

"Who are you?" I screamed into the darkness.

"Isabella, it really hurts me deep inside, that you don't remember a dear old friend" the voice was closer, sounding like it was coming from my right, I swung my head to the right and right in front of my eyes, was a burning pair of red eyes, set in a chalky white face, with dark pink lips pressed into a tight line.

"Hello" he whispered in my face, after I screamed.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, knowing screaming wouldn't help, nobody could hear us.

"To join us" Aro, chuckled, still in front of me.

"No, not even if you paid me" I spat back.

"Well Isabella, this is where you are wrong" Nathan hinted.

"What do you mean?" I shouted out, into darkness once again, as I heard a door open and struggling footsteps coming closer to me, until I could make out the figure.

It was Edward.

"Let him go" I growled out.

"Not until we get you to do something in return" Marcus's voice travelled to me.

"Anything?" I whimpered.

"Join us" Aro stated.

Is this what I had to do, to save the people I loved?

**There you go, I hope you like this chapter, I got a bit scared writing it, but that's only because I get nightmares easily, I hate that weakness, but oh wells.**

**Tell me what you think, and review, try and update as soon as we can**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:**

**Finally an update I know what you mean, this chapter was done by Miki, the helpful writer that does Edwards POV, while I do Bella's. **

**A long awaited update, so read on:**

EPOV

"Bella, be careful" I whispered as she walked away. I sighed before sinking to the ground, trying to calm myself down.

It's impossible for Bella to bruise, I mean, it should be. Medically, a bruise is a burst blood vessel, where the blood is spreading through the tissue, but, for that to happen, you need, you know, blood, and well, vampires don't have blood.

And to add to everything, Nathan was the reason for the bruises, NATHAN!!!

What could Nathan be doing? Why was he hurting such a beauty as Bella…

Bella…

OH CRAP!!!!!!!!

I got up to chase after Bella, to find her, and never let her out of my sight again.

"Why, Edward, you're going to leave without even saying hello?" A voice said from behind me.

I slowly turned around to see Jane, Alec and Felix.

"So sorry Jane, but I have to go find Bella" I said, going to turn around.

"You'll never find her" Jane said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I hissed, turning slowly to face her.

"She means, Bella's with us" Alec said, showing little emotion. I crouched down.

"Where… Is… Bella?" I said slowly, trying to control my anger.

"You know, Nathan is a good accomplice, and oh how Bella trusted him" Felix teased, a smirk on his lips. I growled, leaning back before launching myself at him.

Then the pain started, the searing pain, as I fell down towards the ground, like a rock.

'_Don't worry Edward, you'll see Bella again, after all, your our bargaining chip' _Jane said, smiling.

Then I figured it out.

They were going to use me, Bella would rather kill herself then hurt me.

I tried to move, so I'd be in a position to act, however, everything went black, no sight or sound, no nothing.

Alec.

I will not let ANYTHING happen to Bella.

Ever.

**Authors Note:**

**Did you like??? **

**I know it was short, but I think Miki is losing or has lost interest in this story, so I know there won't be many more chapters, Sorry for major fans...**

**Tell me what you think and I'll update with Bella's as soon as I can.**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Its Alicia here, and I know most of you are going FINALLY an update, sorry about that I'm am working on 9 other stories, its A LOT of work. Well here you go...**

**Chapter 21: BPOV**

"Join us" Aro's whisper lingered in the air, I turned my head to the left to get a good glimpse of my Edward and all I saw in his face was fury and him shaking his head at me.

"Bella no" he hissed, struggling against Alec and Felix's grip, Jane was off to the side smiling widely.

"Why me, what can I offer you?" I asked looking straight up at Aro, while I was still locked in Nathan's strong grips, I could feel his power making me bruise even more, his nails leaving marks in my skin.

"Well we did want Edward for his power, which you have and we did want Alice for her power, which you have and if you haven't realised, no vampire I know has more than one power, you're special and would be very useful" Aro explained, stroking my cheek with his rough looking fingers, it made me flinch away, slightly.

"Isabella, you will do want Aro wants, I've been involved with the Volturi ever since I changed you, we had a deal" Nathan whispered in my ear, his cold breath running down my neck, which also made me cringe away.

"Now now" Aro tusked, "She has a choice Nathan" he explained.

I smiled knowing that I would choose no.

"She does?" Nathan asked, surprise in his voice. I looked over to Edward because he was growling and it was echoing off the walls, he could read Aro's mind, and Edward growling wasn't a good sign my smile faded, slightly.

"Yes she does, Isabella can join us if she wishes, but if she chooses not to, Alice or Edward must join us, or they can all walk free and they'll get another little visit later" Aro explained, which made Caius and Marcus chuckle.

"Bella" Edward's voice travelled to me, "Walk, please we all will".

"Edward, they can kill us later" I panicked, flickering my eyes in every direction.

"Bella..." his sentence got cut off as my eyes weren't looking in the dark room anymore but to what the future would hold. If I chose to leave, with all my family Aro and his gang would turn up at the Cullen's house later and what I could see of it, it wouldn't be so bad, but if I chose to stall this conversation with them Carlisle and Esme would finally turn up at the party and they would all be in this room with us, even my family, "Walk" Edward finished.

"I think I would like to stay and talk about this a little longer Edward" I decided, which made his eyes pop open in shock.

"Bella, love please, you aren't considering this are you?"

"Actually Edward I am, you cannot make my decisions in life" I hissed at him, which made an expression of hurt wash over his face.

I quickly ran through what was planned in my head so Edward would be able to hear and I knew he understood when he left out a sigh of relief, "Whatever you want Bella".

"What will it be Isabella?" Aro asked, running his fingers through the fringe of my hair, his fingers softly touching my scalp, I knew Edward was holding back, I knew he wanted to kill them for touching me and hurting me, and I couldn't let him do that.

"Bella answer him" Nathan pulled my head back, making my body bend back like it wasn't meant to, and for a moment I felt human and the pain travelled down my spine, all because of his power to hurt.

"BELLA" Edward shouted out, I could hear him struggling against Alec's and Felix's grip.

"It's okay Edward, I'm fine" I tried to calm him, while I was still in this awkward position.

"Nathan, come on now don't hurt the poor girl" Aro growled out, flinging him across the room, making him hit the brick wall which shook the whole room, Aro took hold of me.

My eyes blanked out once again, and it showed me that my family and Edwards had gathered together and noticed we had been gone for a while and started searching.

It changed again.

They were on the stairs, slowly making their way up they were just outside the door.

My eyes came to focus and Edward was smiling lightly at me.

'_I can hear them'_ his voice was inside my head.

My eyes were on the door for only seconds when it opened with a 'BANG' as it hit the brick wall, and the first person through with a murderous look on his face was Carlisle.

Next through were Natasha and Esme they both looked as though they could kill, because technically a stranger came in and hurt their kids.

Then through the door were Rose and Emmett and to the left of them was Summer and Chris they both looked angry for something like this to come up and ruin their fun, if you get me.

Then lastly was Alice and Jasper, with Heidi and Luke, they looked down at me then to Edward then over to Nathan who was still sitting propped up against the door.

"Nathan honey, what are you doing?" Natasha walked over and helped him up, dusting him off, "Why are you here?"

He just grabbed at her arm, which made her scream in pain, she would have bruises later to, "Isabella has to go with them".

"Why?" Esme asked, her hands over were her heart should of been, sometimes to me Esme heart still beats, she was so warm inside.

"Because it was my deal with them" Nathan hissed out, eyes turned to slits.

"You're working with them again?" Natasha stepped back quickly, her eyes looking hurt.

"He worked with them before?" Jasper growled out.

"No, actually I never stopped working with them, I lied" he explained with a smirk on his face, which made Natasha step back once again, Carlisle pulling her to Esme's side.

"Let them go" Carlisle demanded, Emmett and Jasper flanking his sides, to Emmett's side was Luke and to Jasper's side was Chris.

Aro chuckled and let me go, which made Rose and Summer come and pick me up.

"And Edward" Emmett shouted out, and Felix and Alec dropped him, Edward glided over to my side and pulled me to his side, giving me a quick peck on the forehead.

"I've made my decision" I stepped forward, which made ALL eyes turn to me, some in confusion and some in eagerness, "Were walking".

"You may go" Aro hissed with a wave of his hand, "But don't forget I will visit later, that's a promise, but Nathan must stay here".

"Keep him" Heidi hissed, Summer glaring and Natasha not even giving her time to look at the betrayer.

"Let's go" Edward pulled us out the door first and led us to his car, "We'll meet the others at home".

I pulled on his grip to make him slow, which he did, "What's Wron..." I cut him off, covering his lips with mine, my hands tightly around his neck and his around my waist pulling me in closely.

"Thanks" I whispered looking up at him.

"Anytime for you love" he placed his forehead against mine "Now let's go home and sort this mess out".

We were in the car, ready to face our problems when we got home.

**Authors Note:**

**What did you think??? I actually liked this chapter and enjoyed writing it, hopefully it was a nice long one and hopefully Miki doesn't take too long to update with Edwards Point Of View.**

**Reviews are HIGHLY Appreciated. Thank You...**

**xoxo**


	22. New Moon!

**NEW MOON!!**

Okay, you should know by now, that I hate doing author's notes... BUT this is an exception, and that I will update this Story soon!!

**New Moon – **Was the best, I just sat there and bounced so many times, got told to shut up, cause I made weird little noises, towards the movie and it just ROCKED!!

Ahh!! The **Volturi** scene is so awesome, what **Alice** does and see's is Wicked!! (won't be mean and tell you)!

It's so much better than Twilight, and I can seriously say that... and that's a lot from me, seeing as **New Moon**, is my second least favourite book!

If I was to rate **New Moon **out of 5, it would seriously be a 4 in a half.

Going to see it again in a couple days!!

Hope that you get to see it soon!! You'll have a blast, promise you that!


	23. Chapter 23

**You A/N:**** OK OK IM SORRY, I am sorry to all you fans who have been sitting around waiting for an update, and I'm sorry to you Alicia, for having to constantly remind me to write this chapter, but I've finally written it, and Alicia didn't even have to remind me, she sure will be shocked :P. So again INCREDIBLY SORRY for the wait. And even though New moons been out forever, I haven't updated for forever, I will tell my version of the New Moon seeing.**

**I drank my whole Gaderade (or however u spell it) in the first 15 mins, so for like the las tquarter of the movie I was like BUSTING, and I was to my friend Taryn. I REALLY NEED TO PEE, and she would be like NO IT'S A GOOD PART!!!!!!**

**It was annoying. ANYWAYZ here the long awaited Chapter 22…**

** Let the show begin…**

* * *

_**A couple of days later.**_

**EPOV**

Bella looked up at me, her golden eyes shining.

"I love you Edward" she mumbled, resting her head on my chest once again. I leant down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you more than my existence" I mumbled into her hair. I heard her sigh, then she snuggled into me more.

"When do you think they'll come?" She asked, staring at a tree that stood on the outskirts of our meadow.

"Bella, don't worry about the Volturi. We can take them" I smirked down at her. That's all she's been worrying about since we left the Volturi.

"I should've agreed, I shouldn't have put everyone in danger, it was stupid and selfish of me" she mumbled, sitting up and crawling to the other side of the meadow, so we were now facing each other. She wrapped herself into a ball, her arm hugging her knees to her chest, her head resting atop of them.

"BELLA!" I exclaimed, "Bella, you have to understand, we've lost you once, even if you said you would stay, we would've fought for you. Bella, I will NEVER EVER let anyone take you away from me, ever again" I started to crawl over to her. Once I was next to her, I tried to hug her, but she pushed me away.

"Edward, I am risking the life of not only my family, but yours as well" she mumbled, and I could tell that if she could, she would be crying right now.

"Bella, please don't worry about it, this isn't your fault, like I said, we can take them" I tried to soothe her. She smiled up at me, then kissed my lips gently.

"I am so lucky to have you" she smiled, then kissed me again, however, this time I didn't let her pull away.

I pulled her closer to me. Her hand snaked around my neck, my hands on her waist. She used her feet to push all her weight onto me, causing up to fall backwards, into the lying position, her straddling me.

Let's just say, things started to get heated…

Shirts were removed…

Pants were about to be, but then…

"SO THIS IS WHERE YOU GUYS HIDE AWAY" Emmett screamed at us. Bella jumped off of me, grabbing her shirt and chucking it back on. If she could blush, she would be as red as a friggin fire truck (why wont you say tomato like a normal person you ask? Cause I tomato wouldn't do her justice).

"Emmett… hi" she said, her voice shaking from embarrassment.

"So this is you… '_Bow chica wow wow'_ spot" he said, wagging his eyebrows at us.

"Emmett" I said, all the warning a normal person would need was in my voice.

"Oh don't worry, you should here some of the places Rose and I… have our alone time" He smiled at the thoughts that ran through his head. All I can say is… EWWW.

"My favourite place would have to be… Eddie's Volvo actually… good times… good times…" Emmett chuckled, and all I saw was red.

"Run Emmett" I growled, "run whilst you still can"

"Um… well… BYE BELLA!!!!" Emmett screamed as he ran away from me. I heard Bella giggle.

"I'll be right back" I said to her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Take all the time you need" she laughed, "Do something to his jeep later, get even" she smiled, got up, and started walking out of the meadow. "see you when you get back to the house" she said with a lazy wave to me.

With that, I started chasing after the dead man running away from me.


	24. AUTHORS NOTE ECLIPSE

**Author's note – **

**I am truly 100% sorry to all my loyal readers, as I have not updated any of my stories in a really long time. I have tried so many times to sit down and write another chapter, just nothing comes to me. Life's been kinds messed up and it's messing with my imagination, either I want to kill my characters or just some the story up, but I don't want to do that. So I have just taken a break.**

**Now I am in the mood to write. But no, my computer decides to not want to work therefore needing to get repaired, so I have to wait a couple more days for that, then I'm going to try my hardest to update every story that needs updating. I promise.**

**But enough of that…**

**I SAW ECLIPSE LAST NIGHT! WOOOOOOOT.**

**Midnight session screening. And I screamed literally when it started. For all that haven't viewed it yet, your in for a treat. Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Carlisle, Edward and OMG Riley! SO HOT! Like drool worthy haha. And nawww Seth is so cute! Just such a good movie. Better than New Moon or Twilight.. Eclipse kind of sticks to the book quite a bit.. Which I'm glad.**

**SO Hope you all get to see this fang-tastic movie :D REAL SOON**

**Because I swear... you wont be disapointed :)**

**Love you all**

**Alicia xx**


	25. NOTE

To all the fans of this story.

Just wanted to let you know, thank you all so much for your support on this story.

I am considering coming back to this story as I hate leaving it unfinished. A lot of you have reviewed to ask me to continue and I will love to do that.

It might take awhile but I will eventually get to it. Also, it wont have an EPOV, I am not as close to my friend as I once was.. So the story will be finished off in BPOV..

Thank You for your time.

x


End file.
